stalking_jack_the_ripperfandomcom-20200213-history
Capturing the Devil
Capturing the Devil, is the fourth and final book in the Stalking Jack the Ripper series. Audrey Rose and Thomas will face the killer know as the White City Devil. Official synopsis In the shocking finale to the bestselling series that began with Stalking Jack the Ripper, Audrey Rose and Thomas are on the hunt for the depraved, elusive killer known as the White City Devil. A deadly game of cat-and-mouse has them fighting to stay one step ahead of the brilliant serial killer—or see their fateful romance cut short by unspeakable tragedy. Audrey Rose Wadsworth and Thomas Cresswell have landed in America, a bold, brash land unlike the genteel streets of London they knew. But like London, the city of Chicago hides its dark secrets well. When the two attend the spectacular World’s Fair, they find the once-in-a-lifetime event tainted with reports of missing people and unsolved murders. Determined to help, Audrey Rose and Thomas begin their investigations, only to find themselves facing a serial killer unlike any they’ve heard of before. Identifying him is one thing, but capturing him—and getting dangerously lost in the infamous Murder Hotel he constructed as a terrifying torture device—is another. Will Audrey Rose and Thomas see their last mystery to the end—together and in love—or will their fortunes finally run out when their most depraved adversary makes one final, devastating kill? teaser Teaser 1:'' '' "He repeated my name across my skin like an incantation, his tone as reverent as those praising gods" https://www.instagram.com/p/Br5ngYSHEtI/ Teaser 2: He brushed his thumb over my lower lip, his voice smooth and alluring in the dim light. “If the world thinks we’re heading straight to hell, we might as well enjoy the journey there. I’d much rather dance with the devil than sing with angels. Wouldn’t you?” https://twitter.com/kerrimaniscalco/status/1082698131249209345?s=21 Teaser 3: “Before we left for the play you seemed to want—” “—you, Thomas.” '' ''I pulled him to me, silencing his smart mouth with a kiss. https://twitter.com/kerrimaniscalco/status/1088081202945380354?s=21 Teaser 4: “Except maybe I’d never been born with the devil in me as he'd suggested. Maybe my monster was more vampiric in nature. I did not crave death, but blood” https://twitter.com/kerrimaniscalco/status/1095361913217798145?s=21 Teaser 5: I pulled back and his focus shifted to where my bare shoulders met the water. His gaze darkened in a dangerously seductive manner, awakening a sudden need in me. “At least be a gentleman and turn around.” ''His expression hinted that he was far from a gentleman at the moment, and a quick inspection of my face confirmed I liked it. Excitement thrummed through my veins. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bt3rc2Cnyy9/ '' '''Teaser 6:' “Oh, Thomas. Are you all right?” A single tear slipped down his cheek as he nodded. https://twitter.com/kerrimaniscalco/status/1107313001680510977?s=21 Teaser 7: “Instead of being terrified of her imminent death and thinking only of darkness, my mother wrote us letters. She wouldn’t survive to see either of us____________" https://twitter.com/kerrimaniscalco/status/1107317666711289857?s=21 Teaser 8: “there is nothing in this world, no threat mighty enough to keep me from you.” https://www.instagram.com/kerrimaniscalco/p/By-rnYjgW7P/ Teaser 9: Excerpt from Capturing the Devil. Read here.. Characters Main Characters * Audrey Rose Wadsworth * Thomas Cresswell Triva * Audrey Rose and Thomas will vist the Chicago world Fair https://www.instagram.com/p/BtJQWH6HqQN/ * One character gets a tattoo https://www.instagram.com/p/BvJy-hOnDQs/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=rg9lcisj6f3f References Category:Books Category:Stalking Jack the Ripper Series